


Untitled

by Dissonanita



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: Being surprised with a ticket to Seoul Korea is great. But getting 3 so I could also take my twins even better. And then to meet my ultimate kpop bias.Pretty sure it was all a dream. Because things like this never happen to girls like me.





	Untitled

I grin widely as my year old twins played together in the sand box at the park we were currently at. I sat next to them taking a picture here and there. They were so alike and yet so different.

Alastair, Alec for short, was older than his sister by almost 2 minutes. His hair was white blonde with baby blue eyes.

Alessandra or Alice had different shades of brown running through her hair with some red highlights. Her sapphire blue eyes were always lit up with excitement.

My aunt had surprised me with 3 tickets for a week vacation in Seoul, Korea. We had arrived yesterday. And today was the first day we were getting to explore.

I laughed to myself. Yeah explore. I looked at my twins playing. First day in Korea and we were at the closest park near our hotel. It was still early morning on a week day so there wasn't a lot of people out and about.

One guy was sitting in bench not far away from us. Dressed in a jacket, ball cap and a facemask. Any American not familiar with Korean fashion may think he is trouble but I knew better. What caught my attention was that the little bit of him I could see was familiar.

I spotted a small part of a tattoo on his neck. I knew I knew what it was part of but I couldn't think of it. I shook my head thinking it was my imagination. That's when I noticed Alice trying to escape.

"Alice." I said sternly

She turned to me and smiled. Pointing to the man. She said something that wasn't English or any form of language. He glanced at us at the sound of her very loud voice. Just like her mother.

"Alice it's not nice to point." I said half heartedly

I knew those eyes. Most say all Asians look alike. To me they really don't. So I knew without a doubt I knew this man.

Alec also looked at him confused on what his sister was trying to say. Glad I'm not the only one buddy.

The man stood walking over to us. He squatting down in front of Alice. Before glancing at me. "May I?" He asked

That voice! "I don't mind." I told him slightly confused on why he asked

"King." Alice said laying her hand on his left arm. "Heart." Laying her hand on his right arm

The minute he spoke I knew why he was familiar but hearing Alice say King Heart not only did I know that I wasn't going insane but my daughter realized who it was before me.

In front of me was the one and only G fucking Dragon.


End file.
